Simplesmente Amor
by RWlover93
Summary: Um amor incondicional e indestrutível. Alexandre/Heféstion


**Título: **Simplesmente Amor.

**Disclaimer: **Essa fic não tem finalidade lucrativa, e se os personagens fossem meus o fim de Heféstion seria outro... *tosse elecasariacomalexandre tosse*

**Nota da Autora**: Esta fic é slash (relação homossexual entre homens) e você encontrará mais para frente algo mais explícito sobre sexo, então se você não gosta desse tipo de fic, aqui está o aviso. No mais, espero que se divirta e possa compreender a dimensão do amor desses dois.

Rosa Malfoy.

**Nota²**: Eu nunca consegui fazer uma fic slash de outro shipper que não fosse Draco/Harry, mas eu gosto tanto de Alexandre/Heféstion que acabei fazendo. Espero que gostem ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O grande momento estava muito perto de acontecer, haveria uma grande batalha em poucos dias e o exército de Alexandre já apresentava sinais de nervosismo. A noite chegara e eles estavam reunidos em volta da fogueira, num acampamento que fizeram para descansarem antes da batalha. Heféstion estava inquieto, Alexandre percebeu, pois ele não parava de lhe enviar sinais ansiosos com o olhar, até que decidiu se levantar, então entrou na barraca principal, a que Alexandre dormia e que era a mais distante. Alexandre o seguiu.

- O que te preocupa, Heféstion? – perguntou Alexandre após fechar a tenda

- Estamos prestes a fazer é loucura, somos em menor número e não estamos preparados para uma batalha tão grande! – disse Heféstion que andava impaciente de um lado para o outro – Os homens já não estão tão confiantes, já estão muito cansados.

Alexandre sorriu brevemente e se aproximou dele, toucou seu ombro gentilmente e o fez parar.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca levaria meu exército para uma batalha invencível, até por que essa batalha não existe para mim.

- Acho que essa barraca é muito pequena para o seu ego. – disse Heféstion, que parecia muito irritado.

Ele fez menção de sair, mas Alexandre o segurou pelo braço.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo com você? Até ontem estava tudo bem e agora...

- Eu só acho que poderíamos adiar essa batalha, nós não precisamos realmente dessas terras... – começou Heféstion

- E...?

- E você poderia preservar seu exército, se preservar!

Alexandre o soltou e suspirou profundamente, já sabia que Heféstion gostava de bater na mesma tecla, sempre e sempre, mas aquele assunto já devia ter sido encerrado.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso – disse Alexandre

- Sim, nós conversamos, mas você continua ignorando o que eu digo!

- Eu sou um Rei, Heféstion, e um Rei tem que pensar no seu império e no seu povo, não em si mesmo! – Alexandre disse com a voz exaltada. – Se o meu império precisa daquelas terras, são aquelas terras que eu vou conquistar! E isso nunca vai mudar.

Heféstion sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça, eles quase nunca brigavam, mas ultimamente as coisas estavam muito agitadas entre eles. Alexandre se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Por que as coisas não podem ser como eram antes? Quando só existia eu e você, quando brincávamos na Grécia, quando nos escondíamos da sua mãe nos esconderijos do palácio... – disse Heféstion

- As coisas mudaram Heféstion. Nós não estamos na Grécia, nos não somos mais adolescentes, nós não podemos nos esconder nos jardins do palácio, mas o que eu sinto por você não mudou, seus olhos ainda são mais bonitos que o céu, suas mãos ainda são as únicas que podem me acalmar, e quando estou com você eu esqueço de tudo ao meu redor... Sempre foi assim, sempre será.

Heféstion sorriu suavemente e tomou as mãos de Alexandre com as suas.

- Se eu morrer...

- Se você morrer eu irei até os confins da terra para vingar a sua morte e matarei qualquer homem que ousar proferir qualquer calúnia sobre você. – disse Alexandre

- Meu Alexandre, eu jamais amarei alguém como amo você, não suportaria perdê-lo.

- Você não vai me perder – disse Alexandre abraçando-o fortemente – Nós estaremos juntos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça, não importa quanto tempo passe, por que nós temos um elo e ninguém poderá mudar isso.

Enquanto estavam abraçados, a lembrança de um tempo passado, que parecia muito distante agora, os invadiu.

...

Alexandre e Heféstion tinham 16 anos e estavam escondidos no jardim do palácio, costumavam passar tardes inteiras ali, deixavam que todos procurassem por eles, e não se importavam.

- Eu acho que devíamos fazer um elo... – disse Alexandre inesperadamente

- Que tipo de elo? – perguntou Heféstion despreocupadamente

- O elo que Afrodite criou... Não lembra? Da aula passada?

- Ah... Mas eu não me lembro das palavras.

- Eu anotei ontem, de um livro do meu pai – disse Alexandre se aproximando e sentando-se ao seu lado – Quero que um dia, se por acaso estivermos muito longe um do outro, possamos nos lembrar desse elo.

- Nós nunca vamos ficar longe um do outro – disse Heféstion – Vamos?

- Meu pai disse que nós, mortais, nunca poderemos prever o futuro, então eu quero garantir que mesmo que estejamos separados, nós ainda seremos um do outro, entende?

Heféstion olhou-o hesitante, parecia não gostar de pensar na hipótese de se afastar de Alexandre.

- Se você quer assim, meu rei... – disse Heféstion dando um leve beijo nos lábios do outro – Eu também quero.

Alexandre sorriu, com aquele sorriso que conseguia ofuscar o brilho do Sol e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro das vestes.

- Certo, então nós damos as mãos – disse Alexandre entrelaçando a mão de Heféstion com a sua – E então eu começo...

"_A partir desse momento eu declaro que serei seu durante todos os anos da minha vida, declaro que te amarei em todos os momentos, que te farei sorrir quando estiver triste, que te darei forças quando não tiver esperanças..."_

Alexandre terminou de falar e olhou para Heféstion, então lhe entregou o pergaminho para que terminasse de ler.

"_Declaro que não o deixarei sozinho, e que a sua vitória será a minha vitória e sua derrota será a minha derrota. Declaro que te amarei para sempre e que nem a morte poderá apagar meu amor..."_

Heféstion terminou de ler e virou o pergaminho de modo que os dois pudessem ver.

"_Por que estaremos juntos para sempre não importa o que aconteça, não importa quanto tempo passe, por que nós temos um elo e ninguém poderá mudar isso."_

Eles terminaram de ler e se abraçaram fortemente, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro parecia estar mais forte naquele momento, eles sabiam que teriam um ao outro, sempre teriam.

...

Alexandre e Heféstion se soltaram, apenas para contemplar seus rostos crescidos, agora com as marcas das batalhas que enfrentaram, mas, além disso, eles estavam ali, e já haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos.

Heféstion tocou o rosto do outro com suas mãos suaves, e Alexandre fechou os olhos apenas para sentir aquele toque, depois sentiu leves beijos em seus olhos, depois no seu nariz e por todo seu rosto, ele sorriu divertidamente e se inclinou para receber mais beijos. Heféstion cobriu a boca dele com a sua e beijou-o levemente, sentindo o sabor de seus lábios, Alexandre abraçou-o e o fez deitar na cama, deitando ao seu lado.

Eles se olharam e Heféstion brincou com os finos cabelos loiros do outro, Alexandre o segurou pela cintura e o trouxe pra mais perto, rolou para cima dele e beijou seus lábios com avidez, o encaixe entre seus corpos era perfeito e o cheiro que emanava da pele de Heféstion o deixava louco.

Alexandre não demorou a mandar as vestes do outro para os ares, ele contemplou o corpo esguio do moreno enquanto este também tirava suas vestes, eles entrelaçaram seus corpos nus e estremeceram com aquele contato, Heféstion rolou para cima do outro e colocou seus joelhos ao redor da cintura dele, prendeu seus braços com suas mãos e começou a espalhar-lhe beijos pelo pescoço, depois por seu peito, foi descendo com os beijos por sua barriga, então o olhou como se tivesse tido uma idéia.

- Eu acho que deixei aqui aquele óleo que compramos na Pérsia – ele disse com o olhar maroto.

Alexandre sorriu e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, ficou observando Heféstion se levantar e procurar o frasco com óleo afrodisíaco nas suas coisas, mas ele não conseguia encontrar, então Alexandre se levantou, caminhou até ele e o abraçou por trás, afastou se cabelo para o lado e distribuiu beijos por sua nuca.

- Esquece o óleo – disse Alexandre fazendo Heféstion virar-se para ele.

Alexandre abraçou-o forte e o beijou intensamente, os dois começaram a caminhar de volta para a cama sem se soltarem, Heféstion caiu por cima do outro e eles continuaram se beijando interruptamente, suas pernas entrelaçadas e seus membros se tocando provocantemente, Alexandre passeava suas mãos pelas costas do moreno e gemeu baixinho quando a pressão entre eles cresceu, Heféstion desceu uma mão para a coxa do outro e a apertou perto de sua virilha, Alexandre gemeu outra vez e eles se levantaram ficando sentados de frente para o outro.

- Eu quero você. – disse Heféstion.

Alexandre o puxou e o fez sentar-se em seu colo, Heféstion enrolou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e o abraçou; O loiro começou a penetrá-lo vagarosamente, por mais que o quisesse imediatamente ele foi cuidadoso e aumentava a velocidade aos poucos, Heféstion mordiscava cegamente o ombro do outro enquanto este o masturbava com a mão livre.

Alexandre aumentou mais o ritmo de suas investidas enquanto aumentava a velocidade de sua mão em Heféstion; Eles investiam um contra o outro com mais força a cada segundo, Heféstion cravou seus dedos nas costas do outro quando sentiu o orgasmo invadi-lo fortemente, Alexandre deu a última investida e derreteu nos braços do moreno, seus corações batiam acelerados e eles se deitaram.

Alexandre se aninhou nos braços de Heféstion e descansou a cabeça em seu peito, amava ouvir o coração dele batendo forte, então fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo relaxava, sentiu um vento frio e o abraçou mais forte para se esquentar.

Heféstion puxou o lençol que estava numa cadeira ao lado da cama e os cobriu, ele abraçou Alexandre e pousou um beijo terno em seus cabelos, depois fechou os olhos sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, Alexandre era seu e nada poderia mudar isso.

FIM.


End file.
